Insatiable
by ariahepburn
Summary: After the Joker breaks Harley Quinn out of Belle Reve, Amanda Waller assembles the Suicide Squad for a second mission - to get Harley back before all hell breaks loose from the Joker's new, most devious plan. Like Waller says, being unpredictable in a world where villains run free automatically puts a gun to your head.
1. Chapter 1

**Insatiable**

 _(Of an appetite or desire) - Impossible to satisfy_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Harley sipped her espresso, greedily reading the next line of her book. She was perched neatly on her poor excuse of a bed, not that she minded of course; it was a much better option than the cold, hard floor of her cell in Belle Reve. She snickered, _Belle Reve. Beautiful Dream._ Oh, the irony.

It was no doubt that this prison was the farthest thing from a dream imaginable. Everything it consisted of, the horrible gunk they called food, the perverted prison guards, the immense silence broken only from a prisoner's screams.

She shook her head, the heavily vigilant sanitarium only seemed quiet to her because she had forced her guards to move her into a more open and less interrupted space. After all, Harley relished listening to the sounds of the voices in her head.

Unfortunately, her once subdued cell was broken by a loud crash and the sounds of multiple gunshots. Harley immediately put her book and espresso cup down.

Could it be...?

No, her puddin' died in the helicopter crash, she reminded herself. There was no way.

Heavily armed and suited men made their way closer to her cell, using a great device to melt the strong lock of her imprisonment. Only one of the men actually had the audacity to walk in, leaving Harley with no argument that he was alive. The only one who's suit had _JOKER_ emblemized on it as if someone might not recognize his distinguishable pale face.

"Puddin'!" Harley squealed, jumping forward and hugging him. Joker gave in to her embrace, settling his chin into the crook of her shoulder.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Harley woke up in utter ecstasy as she delighted in the warm comfort of her plush bed. She rolled over to her side and smiled when she saw the Joker's rare sleeping form. Harley got the feeling that in the weeks that she'd been gone he hadn't gotten much sleep. She smacked a kiss on his cheek before rising out of the soft bed, shivering slightly as her bare body met the harsh chill of the room.

It wasn't their usual hideout in Gotham; instead a fancy hotel room that she assumed was still in Louisiana. They had used a new helicopter to fly out of Belle Reve and escape the endless swampland surrounding it. Somewhere around, Harley had drifted to sleep, able to easily now that she knew she was finally safe.

She slipped into the washroom and drew a bath. Harley even added the touch of a few spritz of a fragrance she found on the counter before she lowered herself into the water, hissing when it came into contact with her freshly acquired bruises from the mission before.

Harley closed her eyes, she hadn't felt the bliss of a warm bath in a while. During the time in which she was not more than a prisoner forced to abide the will of a seemingly heartless woman, she didn't have much time to enjoy life's simple pleasures.

"Having fun without me, huh?" Mr. J's scathing voice called out behind her.

"Never!" Harley's eyes widened in contempt. "You're welcome to join if you like." She added in a huskier voice, letting out a laugh.

Joker's smile widened, gripping one of her ponytails to pull her up as he leant down and kissed her, developing her lips with the hard crash of his own. Harley shivered as the warmth from his embrace sent tingles through her body. She deepened the kiss, placing her hands in his hair as her puddin' smiled.

There was a loud knock on the door, and the sound of Jonny Frost's voice rang into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, your guys, uh _fun_ , but we have a situation here."

The Joker scowled, a frown replacing his previous expression of desire. He liked Jonny Frost, but he did not convey gratitude at his spoiled game. "What do you want, Frost?" He demanded coldly with a dangerous tone.

"It's Amanda Waller, sir. She's coming for Harley."

The Joker's eyes moved back to Harley's dripping wet figure, his harsh protectiveness taking over as he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her out of the washroom. "Put some clothes on, Harls, we're going for a ride."

* * *

Rick Flag was finally content. He had not only succeeded his mission, but he also had his girlfriend back without the dark persona of the Enchantress attached. He and June Moone were walking along the streets of Midway city hand in hand.

They had unpredictably requested to stay in the same place where many were killed for some privacy away from Amanda Waller and the rest of the delinquents. It was hard for June to see the damage that had been inflicted by her as the Enchantress. The only thing that kept Rick from being even more worried about her was that she knew that she had been powerless to stop the hell the Enchantress had unleashed.

That's why he understood when she said she wanted to stay to help rebuild the once bustling city. The only thing that surprised him indefinitely was that Amanda Waller had agreed to let him stay with her. He shrugged it off as the fright of being almost killed by those unspeakable creatures, although he doubted in the back of his mind that she was really afraid of anything.

"Isn't it great?" June gestured to the citizens of the city who were coming out of their terror. "I feel like they're all going to be okay, that we're going to be okay." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Rick chuckled, "It's only been one day, June."

"I know," she playfully punched him in the arm. "But yesterday they all were scared out of their wits and thinking that the end of the world was near, and today," she smiled. "There's hope."

Her enthusiasm sparked a whole new feeling in his chest and he realized how much he had come to love her. June must've been thinking something along the same lines because she reached up and kissed him.

Rick was actually beginning to believe her, that hope was here and good things would come when his phone rang. His mood didn't dissipate until he saw the caller ID. The one and only Amanda Waller.

His smile dropped and he glanced at June, worry enveloping her pretty features. "What happened?" He asked, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"The Joker paid Harley Quinn a visit and broke her out of Belle Reve." She told him stoically, not skipping a beat.

"What? How could that happen, I thought you had strict security on her especially." He demanded, the tensity of his tone clear.

Amanda didn't waste time with the excuses. "The Joker killed half my security and terrorized the other half into running off, so unless you want to spend precious time and risk the escape of any other highly dangerous criminals, I'm reinstating Task Force X. Get over to Base 1, now."

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

Harley ran up to the roof with the Joker and his men. The helicopter was waiting for them there, having refueled just in time. She eyed her outfit that she had just previously worn during the action. It was tattered, but still wearable - which was good, or else she would've had to wear one of Mr. J's outfits that were three times the size of her slim build.

She caught up with Joker and his men who were studying the ground with frowns. "What's going on, Puddin'? Did they send the firing squad just to get ya girl?" She joked, following his heavy gaze.

There were three black sedans driving along the road from a fair distance, all marked with an X. "Those aren't-" Harley began.

"The Suicide Squad," Joker confirmed grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

 _I am alone in midnight_

 _Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

 _I've got a war in my mind_

 **\- Ride, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Deadshot was being taken away with a smile on his face. Normally he would make a snippy comment and protest when the time came for his arms to be heavily confined with chains, a precaution to lead him back to his cell without escape, but today was a good day.

He had just spent an hour with his daughter helping her with math, something he never thought he would have the chance to do considering his punishment of a lifetime in Belle Reve.

That was something that Deadshot never understood; why he was sent to Belle Reve, Louisiana in the first place, and not Black Gate prison or even to Arkham Asylum back in Gotham. He wouldn't have put it past the Bat to send him to the latter, although he realized that maybe even _he_ was involved in something more substantial.

He wondered if the Bat was threatened by Amanda Waller. He chuckled to himself, imagining Waller's fierce and impassive expression. There was no doubt that the Bat would feel intimidated by her, whether he chose to show that emotion or not.

"Something funny?" Griggs's scornful voice sounded.

Deadshot ignored the droning sound that occurred whenever Griggs spoke. Focusing instead on the loud sirens of the alarms that had begun sounding.

A female voice rang through the monitors. "Inmate escape code activated. Commence emergency procedures."

The guards were murmuring with urgency but continued walking him to his cell at a faster pace.

"Hey," he tried to turn his head to make eye contact with Griggs. "What's happening? Who escaped?"

"Shut up," Griggs scowled, but his words didn't conceal the worry and increasing paleness in his features.

Deadshot furrowed his brow, Griggs acted tough but he only showed fear when there was an actual risk of danger. He recalled a conversation that Griggs and Harley had that he'd happened to overhear. Harley had said something along the lines that he was in trouble, leaving Griggs with a terrified expression and him yelling back at her, desperately asking what she meant.

The only trouble that Deadshot could think of when it came to Harley was the Joker's wrath at him mistreating her. Everyone knew that the Joker was an extremely dangerous enemy, his erraticness only making him more menacing. There was no hesitation in wondering if he was capable of breaking someone like Harley Quinn out of a heavily compacted asylum.

"Was it Harley?" Deadshot asked, "did the Joker break her out?"

Griggs flinched upon hearing the Joker's name, his bleak expression wary as he shoved Deadshot back into his cell, locking it firmly, only confirming his suspicions.

Just then, Griggs cell went off. "Waller?" he said into the phone.

Deadshot turned to face him, his interest renewed.

"Yeah, I know, the alarms are going off like hell. What are you going to do?" Griggs paused to listen. "Are you sure that's necessary, I thought that was only in the event of an emergency."

Deadshot could hear Waller's raised voice from his cell. "This _is_ an emergency, _Captain_." She said, sarcasm clear in her voice as Deadshot stifled a laugh. "Harley Quinn is a complete insanity case. There's no telling what she would do now that she's back in society, especially with the Joker in hand."

Griggs apologized and hung up the call. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Floyd. You're being called back in."

"Called back in? What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, ignoring the fact that he called him by his first name.

"I'm talking about Task Force X," Griggs informed, signalling his other men to come while he unlocked Deadshot's cell.

* * *

Amanda Waller examined the criminals facial expressions. Deadshot seemed impatient as if waiting for some well-earned answers. Captain Boomerang had some sort of nervous energy and his eyes kept drifting towards the guarded door.

Waller was used to this, however, the way Killer Croc was just staring intently at her left Waller with an uncomfortable feeling. She had an impression he felt more of a sense of loyalty to her than the rest of the squad, something she could definitely use to her advantage.

Rick Flag and Katana were the only ones who knew for sure what was going on. She knew she could trust Katana but Waller wasn't as sure about Flag. He had proved to be loyal in the past, but now he was with June Moone and was even more compelled to protect her, especially since he had just gotten her back from the Enchantress. In other words, his actions were now unpredictable.

And being unpredictable was a threat. Harley Quinn and the Joker were living proof of that theory.

"You're all probably wondering why I have called you out of your cells," Amanda Waller began.

"Are you finally realizing that we saved your life, mate, not to mention the worlds, and now you're letting us out for good?" Boomerang asked hopefully, still watching the guards at the door with an eager expression to leave.

"No," she said sternly, glaring at Boomerang, causing him to gulp. "Your reward was your lives and shortened sentences. You should all be grateful."

Boomerang rolled his eyes and Deadshot stepped forward. "You do realize that three members of our little _team_ died, right? Why should we be grateful about that?"

Waller shrugged, "I warned each and every one of you of the risks and you chose to obey. That was not my fault."

"You told them that they would die if they didn't cooperate and would most likely die if they did," Rick contradicted.

"That's enough," she ordered. "As you already know, a highly dangerous inmate has escaped from Belle Reve. It's your job to get her back."

"You're not even going to tell us that this inmate is Harley Quinn?" scoffed Deadshot. "Some pep talk."

"Yes, it is Harley Quinn who has escaped. She is currently residing in a hotel just outside the swampland that surrounds the prison... With the Joker."

"The Joker? Oh, hell no." Boomerang shook his head. "That clown is psychotic."

"Did I say you had a choice in the matter?" Waller demanded. "Either bring her back or I'll detonate the bomb inside your neck."

"Bullshit," Boomerang said. "You're already down to the four of us as it is. Do you really want to risk losing another member of the squad?"

"Captain Boomerang, I can assure you that I have a long list of other metahumans who fit the description. Are we clear?"

Boomerang crossed his arms but nodded in defeat.

Waller turned her penetrating gaze to Rick Flag and June Moone. "June, considering that the Enchantress is dead, I no longer have a use for you to be a part of this mission."

Rick quickly stepped in front of June, clearly suspecting that Waller would pull out her gun - that he knew she had on her - and shoot her due to the confidentiality of Task Force X. "Relax Flag. I'm not going to kill anyone," she paused scanning the rest of the crew, "yet."

* * *

"C'mon." The Joker gestured for Harley to climb in the helicopter. "We have to be quick, I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

Harley looked at him in confusion. Her puddin' was always ready for blood. "What, ya don't want to defend your girl?" She crossed her arms, a hurt expression obvious on her face.

The Joker placed an uncharacteristically gentle hand on her cheek. "Harley, shut up and get in the copter. I've got business to attend to back in Gotham."

"What business?" The harlequin said in a demanding tone, as his touch did the trick and she gave into his words.

"Now, now, Harls. You know I don't like discussing my business with you."

"Yeah, I forgot what it was like with you. Ya know I was important to those guys down there. They liked me," Harley pouted.

"Did I say I didn't like ya, doll?" the Joker sighed, turning towards her. "You said you would live for me, remember? I do not take that lightly."

Harley smiled, reminiscing that day at Ace Chemicals.

"Now, buckle up," he ordered. "Jonny, good man, get ready to take off."

Frost pressed some buttons and used the controls, there was no questioning that he was a pro at his job. After all, that was the reason why the clown kept him around.

Harley gasped at the exhilaration in her stomach as the copter took off, forced to use her hands to keep from sliding; she hadn't listened and put her seatbelt on. The Joker noticed and scowled at her. "Harley!"

Harley grinned but did as she was told, ever a slave to his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _I drive fast, wind in my hair, push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care_

 _You ask me where I've been?_

 _I been everywhere_

 _I don't wanna be no where but here_

 _I've got a burning desire for you, baby_

 **\- Burning Desire, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Gotham was a completely different place at night. The skyscraper's lights glittered in the night sky, creating an almost innocent effect on the city - or as far as an outsider could tell. Little did they know, that under the dark curtain, vigilantes and psychotic villains roamed around without batting an eye.

Harley leapt out of the helicopter before it landed on the ground, neatly tucking and rolling back up to her feet with ease. "Home sweet home!"

"Yes, home..." The Joker followed at a more steady pace, surveying the ground illuminated by the street lights below. "Busy, busy, busy. People to see, people to kill..."

Harley giggled, wrapping her arms around him. He draped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him roughly as they made their way to their hideout.

They were currently living in a vast abandoned warehouse, a very convenient space as the Joker liked to keep his henchmen at the tips of his fingers, ready to squeeze mercilessly.

He opened a hatch on the roof, watching as Harley gave an excited screech and descended onto the floors of their familiar hideout, unequivocally happy to be there after being confined in a cell that - on more than one occasion - sent a flurry of electricity tingling throughout her porcelain stained skin.

The walls had been previously painted a grayish colour, but Harley and the Joker's arrival dramatically changed the warehouse, so much so, in fact, that if someone who knew the building from before stepped inside, would be without recognition.

They walked through the warehouse, scrutinizing its condition while they were away. At least the Joker was anyway. Harley was just giggling at the happiness of her return, eyeing the bedroom she had so missed during those cold, uncomfortable nights in her cell.

With a cry of delight, she ran towards the room, the Joker slyly grinning at her outburst.

Harley peered at the room, nothing had changed. The bed sheets were in a bunch as if the Joker had restlessly taken out his anger on them, but aside from that, it was like Harley had never been captured in the first place.

She let out a gasp as the Joker suddenly pushed her harshly onto the bed and shrugged off his jacket, kissing her with so much force that she knew her lips would be swollen after. Nevertheless, Harley gave a content sigh; she had missed this.

* * *

Later that night, The Clown Prince of Crime made his way to the best booth in his club, Smile and Grin. He was meeting a man of a tall, lean figure with glasses perched on his angular face to conduct some sort of business deal.

Harley was draped at the side of the Joker, her presence unusual. She flicked her eyes back at the metal chain that she routinely danced on to escape boring business 'meetings' (they tended to end with someone being held at gunpoint - that's when Harley would join in) and snuggled closer into her puddin's arm, studying the man as his mouth shaped words that she didn't bother to understand.

As soon as she saw him, she recognized his face instantly. She had read enough of his file to know that he was a horror story to the doctors at Arkham, used to forewarn the eager new interns fresh off medical school of the corruptness of the asylum. Of the effects that treating the deranged patients could hold.

Scarecrow. Previously known as Dr. Jonathon Crane.

Bullied for years as a child had fueled his uncanny obsession with fear; the reason why he took a position at Arkham Asylum in the first place, but it wasn't long before he himself had begun experimenting on the patients with fear induced toxins. He had worked himself straight into his very own containment cell.

She tightened her grip on Joker's arm in warning. What could he possibly want with Crane? Harley failed to move when the Joker expectantly looked at her, instead, sitting down and gazing up at the men patiently.

Crane had remained standing out of respect for the Joker; one had to uphold a very wary composure when dealing with someone as insane as him. One wrong move and the next thing you know, there's a bullet in your head... or worse.

Joker sighed, ironically exasperated by Harley's volatile moods and sat next to her, Scarecrow seating himself down across from them. "So, Mr. Joker," Crane began, "what business is it that you'd like to discuss?"

Harley immediately stiffened; hearing the title that Harleen used to utter, along with the already surfacing memories of Arkham, reminded her of the ghost she used to be, how she stumbled around in life not sure what was missing - just a lingering longing with her at all times. It all felt like bile rising up in her throat.

Jonathon's gaze swept to her for a flicker of a second, sensing a sudden tension in the air.

"Well, Johnny," Joker's head snapped up dangerously, "you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" Crane quickly shook his head, his mess of black hair falling into his eyes. "What about you, Jonny?" He guffawed, looking at Frost, whose back was turned to him, keeping guard as he replied: "Whatever you please, boss."

The Joker's threatening stare turned back to the former doctor. "Let's just say I've had the best idea of a joke. It's simply," his eyes wandered to Harley before they averted back to Crane, his malicious grin wide, " _maddening._ "

* * *

The next morning, Harley awoke to her body aching in several places at once. New bruises darkened her pale skin like ink from the events of the night before, already forming the purplish green colour that she had grown to relish. Colours that signified the Joker's ownership... and Harley loved it.

She rolled to her side, a burning desire to kiss him unfolding in her stomach, but frowned instead, disappointment running through her. He was already gone. She sat up in the ruffled bed unbothered by the need to cover her bare shoulders.

It was eleven in the morning. She sighed, no one knew better than her that the Joker absolutely detested wasting the sunlit hours of the day. Daytime was for planning and business, night reserved for 'playing' with enemies and sometimes, she assumed, with her.

There were times when Harley would walk in at the wrong moment and the Joker would let out his frustration on her. Sometimes she would let him because she knew that when he got his way, guilt would override him. Although he never apologized, he would make up for it with soft affection and little gifts. Other times, they would fight and she would stomp out and head to Ivy's. But he always came back for her.

She smiled and got out of bed, slipping on a red t-shirt and stretchy pants, allowing her nimble legs to be unconstricted in the case of action. Making some coffee, she poured the strong liquid into a mug. The Joker liked it black, there wasn't any surprise there, she thought, he always liked to be alert and consumed multiple cups a day to achieve an even more unsettling perceptiveness. Harley, on the other hand, liked hers a sweet creamy brown.

"Puddin'?" She set the mug down on his desk full of charts and chemical equations, recognizing the one for the Joker toxin. He was on the phone, she realized and seemed exasperated by the other person on the line. This was natural, seeing that his mind worked fast and others often struggled to catch up. Not her, though. They fit together hand in hand like two sculptures molded in sync.

" _Haarls_." He drew out her name in a dangerous tone, swiveling his chair to send her a glare, warning seeping in his voice. Harley squeaked and took the cue, leaving the room before he got violent.

Suddenly feeling very lonely in the vast warehouse; only the Joker's henchmen were there aside from the two clowns, she silently padded to their room.

Stepping inside the washroom, Harley examined her bruises and wounds. There were brand new bite marks and finger shaped bruises, evidently from the Joker. Then there were the ones that she had acquired from their suicide mission and time spent in Belle Reve. Knowing Harley, it was impossible to go a day without some type of reprimanding; the harlequin was simply too mad to bother with their trivial rules.

It wasn't long until she had fallen into her vat of memories, nothing but a dreamy gaze on her soft features.

* * *

 _Harley stumbled out of the club, notably further on the tipsy scale, a great smile brightening her visage whilst clinging to the arm of the Joker._

 _The Joker, always in control, a rancorous glint in his dark eyes, gripped her arm - nails out - and pulled himself out of her grasp, leading her towards his purple Lamborghini parked at the end of the block._

 _His car, naturally, was in the no parking zone, blocking off the whole road in the process. Yet those up at the untimely hour did not dare to give more than a glance at the HAHAHA scrawled on the license plate before hastily turning onto another lane. Some even made the impulsive U-turn._

 _The Joker let out his infamous laugh of pure insanity, unclear to those around him what he had found quite so amusing. The lithe figure alongside didn't seem to mind, only looking up at him with a loving beam on her dazed face, barely noticing that one of her red heels had fallen off._

 _She broke away and leant down to place it back on, another couple walking past her. That was strike one. Even on a good day, the Joker could still be infuriated by the slightest thing: a mere flick of the wrist would trigger a bomb, a couple passing by an inch too close could mean anything. A man in a respectable black suit, and a woman clad in a burgundy sheath, her hair in an elegant and purposeful bun continued, oblivious, not a single falter in their step. Strike two._

 _Harley eyed the woman, all at once feeling insignificant compared to someone so sophisticated and sure of herself as she murmured nothings into her husband's ear. The man smiled affectionately and told her he loved her. An undeniable wistful feeling erupted in Harley's stomach._

 _The woman appeared to be on the same line of thinking, as a gasp fell from her perfectly lined lips upon a fleeting look at Harley. "Ugh, how hideous, the thing's covered in bruises! And during swimsuit season!" She whispered quite loudly to her husband, leaning close but not without risking another glance at the uncertain clown with disdain._

 _Joker slammed the car door with incredible speed, a movement so hard that it resounded. Strike three; there was no going back now. "_ What _did you say?" He growled out murderously, the level of his rage making it difficult to speak._

 _The woman jumped with horrified regret suddenly realizing what she had just started, her husband making a feeble attempt at bravery by pushing her behind him._

 _The Clown Prince of Crime grinned malevolently. "Oh, why do you even bother?" He let out a bark of laughter, his vindictive smile widening as her puddin' held his arm out for his harlequin, his actions restoring her confidence as she skipped to the Joker's embrace daintily._

 _His arm tightened possessively around her. "Meet the one and only Harley Quinn, my crazed partner in crime, my Queen of Gotham, my_ _stunning accomplice to many,_ many _murders." His eyes flicked back up to the couple suggestively. "_ Mine."

 _The lady's eyes went from panic-stricken at the Joker's to looking increasingly nauseous when they reached Harley's, realizing now just exactly who she was_ _._

 _"_ _They hurt my feelings, Puddin'." She pouted._

 _"Now that, baby, we simply cannot have." He told her charmingly._

 _The man started forward, willing to attempt anything to save himself and his wife from the clutches of the wicked sociopaths._

 _"Uh, uh, uh." Joker wagged his finger in their faces, stepping towards the couple real close, his features turning grave. "There aren't any heroes here." He grinned, terrorizing the duo as they backed up into the brick wall. There was nowhere to run, and the unfortunate couple knew it._

 _He pulled out a machine gun, the large black object weighing nothing in his arms. Just as the woman gave a squeak of horror, he pulled the trigger, rivulets of bullets raining down as the clown cackled and Harley watched in glee._

 _"Would you like to do the honours, Harls?" Joker asked in a sugar sweet voice._

 _Harley smiled widely and took ahold of her bat, not caring that they were already dead. She swung with surprising strength and showed no signs of stopping, her indignation getting the best of her. She gave one last swing at the woman, finally relenting and stepped back to admire her work._

 _With a menacing simper, she breathed "good night," to the bodies and pranced into Mr. J's open arms, his mouth curved up in a gleaming smirk._

* * *

Suddenly hearing a loud bang, she broke out of her daydream with a jolt, looking at her reflection to see a fond smile on her red lips. Her puddin' did love her, violence was just the most prominent way he expressed it. She beamed wider and practically danced out of the washroom, realizing that there was actually a series of loud bangs sounding. Gunshots.

There wasn't even enough time for Harley to give a bewildered frown before an explosion went off, sending a mound of rubble colliding with her head. Then the world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Chemicals rushing in_

 _I know it's you that I belong to_

 _I'm burning like a cannonball in the air_

 _Crashing into who I belong to_

 _I believe, I believe there's love in you_

 **\- I Know You, Skylar Grey**

Rick Flag braced himself, anything was possible now. The squad had just arrived at Harley Quinn's and the Joker's current hideout. He surveyed the group warily; it wasn't hard to believe that every one of them was experiencing the same lurching feeling in their stomach.

Flag raised his arm in signal, it was now or never. With a deep breath, he threw himself against the door; it easily gave in, but that was no relief. The Joker didn't have a reputation for being broken into without a fight. Rick could've choked, the suspicion in the air was so thick.

In a seemingly mere second, they were surrounded by the clown's henchmen. Intense training on their part had ensured that each and every patsy of the Joker's would be poised and ready for conflict in the shortest amount of time possible.

Either training or experience taught them that. Judging by the unpleasant facial expressions and grimaces that were like memories flashing through the henchmen's eyes, it would seem that the latter was correct.

This time no cue was needed.

Deadshot pointed his arms at the men without so much as a blink of the eye as the bullets hit their target, not once missing.

Boomerang drew a razor-sharp tool of the same name out of his coat, killing five guards with one swing before it hurtled back to him.

Killer Croc eagerly plunged at the opponents, with a sink of his teeth they were dead.

Katana was a blur; only the swish of her sword could be seen and the screams of agony - never hers - could be heard.

Flag pulled his military defence moves at anyone who became within three feet of him, making occasional use of the gun strapped to his side.

Shots rang out in the air and bodies were flung on the ground; splattered blood was everywhere. Soon only the suicide squad remained, but there were fast approaching footsteps sounding above.

They ran to cover in an empty hallway. "Okay, that was good, but we all need to be faster. When we come across the clown we need to be prepared for all his tricks," Rick urged. "Remember, the plan is to get Harley and get out ASAP. I don't want to lose anybody else, are we clear?"

"We were clear the first ten times you told us this," Deadshot complained. "We're only here to get Harley back."

"How hard can it be, right?" Boomerang grinned with unease.

Rick scowled just as more men clad in mismatched armor and trademark Joker uniforms appeared. "Apparently a lot more difficult than you would think."

* * *

Jonny Frost scrambled to pull his bulletproof jacket on; during his first few days as the right-hand man of the Joker's, it soon became apparent that obtaining one was undeniably imperative. Grabbing his machine gun, he ran to his boss's office.

One couldn't be sure if he had actually heard the commotion going on outside; the clown's mind was too far on overdrive to be bothered with these simple, mundane actions. Or at least to him this kind of maelstrom was routine. After all, what could you expect of someone who has committed too many crimes to name?

Frost commanded the rest of the men to stand guard on the top floor, where the reigning clowns of the criminal underworld stayed.

He rapped his knuckles against the door of the Joker's office. The only thing he could hear was eerie silence from the interior and then, a soft grunt.

Jonny stepped inside, his back straight. The Joker was seated at his desk, frowning over ruffled papers and blueprints. At Frost's careful 'ahem' he looked up sharply.

Anyone not used to the madman's behaviour would have jumped, even screamed, but Jonny Frost had been working with the clown for a number of years and had learned a long time ago that a calm demeanor was crucial.

Some might say that prolonged periods with the Clown Prince of Crime could deem you just as certifiable, perhaps even more. How Frost managed to remain sane was a puzzle even for the Joker himself, not that he spared a thought to that extent of course.

"What do you want?" the clown glowered. He seemed to be growing increasingly aggravated so Jonny spoke his next words with caution.

"The squad found us, boss. I've sent men to hold them off and to cover this floor, but it's futile: they're coming and fast."

The Joker smiled at him, the unsettled feeling in the henchmen's gut growing stronger. "Then let's put on a show for them, Jonny. Grab my toys, will you?"

* * *

Deadshot ducked out of the grasp of a man with a stuffed panda head on. How the man could see, let alone breathe under that thing was a mystery.

He was already worse for wear and battered. Floyd wasn't used to fighting so much close combat; normally he was outside of the game, setting the perfect shot. _He_ was always the one wilding the strings, never to be playing under another's rules.

As he took another blow from the masked man, he sent a flurry of expletives Waller's way. This was all her fault. If he had just been sent to Black Gate prison he could've escaped by now and been with his daughter in no time.

There were only five of them against the Joker's seemingly endless supply of henchmen, sure they were stronger and more skilled thanks to their metahuman abilities, but nevertheless, each member was beginning to tire. And they hadn't even gotten Harley yet.

If that already wasn't enough of a burden, the discernible laugh of the Joker had begun echoing throughout the grand warehouse, sending collective chills running up their spines.

There was a crinkling sound and then a pop. Everyone turned to look at the source, no doubt expecting one of the clown's wince-inducing schemes. Rick let out a sigh of exasperation as all their curious, nervous glances were met with only Boomerang chugging a beer.

He looked sheepishly at them and shrugged, taking another huge gulp restlessly as if saying "what the hell, we're probably gonna die anyway."

The laughing continued louder almost like the Clown Prince of Crime was amused by the captain's antics.

The Joker's maniacal grin came into view at the top of the staircase, his tall figure accompanied by an immense machine gun. Deadshot grimly waited, not moving an inch in case he set the lunatic off.

"Can't say I didn't mean to interrupt fellas, I thought it'd be rude if I didn't greet our little...team." The clown's voice was full of sarcasm and contempt.

Just then, Waller's voice crackled through the intercom on Flag's shoulder. "Flag, what's your status." Rick cast a careful glance at the suited henchmen, they were motionless, waiting for orders from their boss. "Flag, I know you can hear me, have you found the clown bitch yet?"

Rick's eyes shut in a severely vexed manner. "Waller... This is not a good time."

Deadshot would've found this funny under any other circumstances, but now all he could do was watch in complete horror as things escalated without delay.

The Joker let out a forceful cackle and then turned to all seriousness just as swiftly. "Get 'em boys."

And with a wave of his hand, chaos unfolded.

First, a wave of gunshots was aimed at them.

Second, they were pelted with razor-sharp playing cards - all Jokers 'for a laugh'.

And then the hunger-stricken hyenas were unleashed.

Lawton could faintly hear Waller's irritated voice raising in volume as she snapped at the colonel, but that all went away as one of the hyenas decided to take a bite out of his arm.

Deadshot faltered immediately from the pain taking over him, shaking the animal out of its hold. Clutching his wounded arm, he weakly fired several more shots before taking refuge in an empty alcove under the stairs.

Turning his head at the ruffling noise in the next room, he saw Captain Boomerang searching through a drawer; several others already open and disheveled.

The captain saw him and smirked, "what can I say, it's a disease." Deadshot winced as he subsequently went back to work and pocketed a shiny silver object, throwing his prized weapon at any of the men who came too close.

Deadshot startled as Amanda Waller's voice came to life out of nowhere. "Lawton, are you there?"

He swiftly cast glances over both shoulders. Seeing no one, he shook his head. "I must be really going crazy," the hitman muttered, "I swear I'm hearing the devil's voice everywhere I go."

"Congratulations then, you're sane," Waller spoke again. "This isn't all in your head, the bomb at the stem of your brain contains an intercom so I can speak to all you criminals when I see fit."

"You cracking jokes now, Waller?" he mumbled.

She ignored him. "I've lost contact with Rick Flag, give me the status report. Do you have Quinn?"

Deadshot chuckled. "No, we've got a little interference."

"Just get the clown out of the way and get her, for Christ's sake! I didn't order you to kill him!"

"Yeah, well he's putting up a fight. He puts in a strong effort, you know." He examined the laceration on his arm, flinching. The bite had torn through his armor, right into his flesh and was still bleeding profusely.

"Is that so..." She broke off.

Deadshot stiffened, alarmed at the contemplation in her tone. "Waller, whatever you're thinking... It's not a good idea."

She paused before speaking, thinking hard. "I want you to capture the Joker as well. He could be quite the valuable resource."

"If you think that, then you're just as deranged as he is! You can't control him, he's the fucking Clown Prince of Crime for crying out loud!"

At that, Boomerang's ears perked up and he shot a horrified glance at Deadshot, able to guess what he was insistently whispering about.

"Don't question me, Lawton. I got his girlfriend, didn't I? Besides with the both of them, well, the squad would be unstoppable." She sounded smug.

"Yes, but Harley's different. She's..."

"What, capable of love? That only makes you more susceptible to weakness, Floyd, you should know that." Waller said scornfully. "That love she claims to have for him, only makes her even more out of her mind. She'll do anything for him. She's a bomb waiting to go off, and he's the switch that detonates it. Without that, Harley Quinn would be just another banal criminal wandering the streets of Gotham. I stand clear to my order. Inform the others."

With that the buzz of the communication system stopped, leaving Deadshot in even more silence than ever before.

Boomerang promptly opened another beer.

* * *

Jonny Frost moved stealthily from the corner where he was eavesdropping on Deadshot's conversation. He could only guess with a foreboding certainty that it was with Amanda Waller.

He needed to tell Joker of the change in plans now before it was too late. The clown had grown easily bored of the commotion and deemed it a better use of his time to get some work done.

Only someone as insane as Joker would have that kind of logic.

The last thing he heard was a loud grunt as another one of the henchmen attacked Deadshot in his hiding space before he jumped in the elevator, dodging Bud as the hyena leapt onto Killer Croc with a defiant growl.

This time, he didn't bother knocking on the Joker's door, probably not the best decision on his part. He decided to risk one mistake in his impeccable demeanor over the years. This was crucial enough, right?

He certainly hoped so.

The Joker's head snapped up so fast it was a blur. Regret immediately pooled in his stomach when he saw the raging fury in his ice-blue eyes.

"Frost…" Joker was able to snarl out a warning before he did something that would destroy their comfortable air they had acquired over their long history.

The ominous feeling he was experiencing ever since he overheard Deadshot's conversation gave him a burst of confidence. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's an emergency. I just overheard a conversation with Waller and Deadshot."

The clown relaxed his muscles, hearing that Jonny actually had a good reason for barging in on him when he demanded he be alone. "There better be a damn emergency, Frost, or you're gonna be in for it."

Jonny didn't know what 'it' was and didn't care to find out. "Waller ordered the squad to go after you too, sir."

The clown unexpectedly jumped up from his chair and grabbed the collar of Frost's shirt so that they were eye to eye, causing his right-hand man to visibly flinch. "She did _what_?"

"She must think that you'd somehow be a strong force to have on their side."

The Joker abruptly punched the wall, leaving a clean hole through it right beside Frost's head, undoubtedly not liking his theory.

"Where's Harley?" he managed to demand, somehow not registering the obvious pain from his bleeding knuckles.

Jonny caught a glimpse of Harley before he burst into the Joker's office. "Uh, she's in your room…unconscious," he stammered from the jolt he just experienced, staring at the gap that he could now see the elevator through with disbelief.

He knew that the Joker would have wanted to know this beforehand but thought the information he had heard moments before was more vital than Harley's current state.

The Joker's calculating eyes met his for a long moment, the alertness in them not coming as a surprise.

"Ready the helicopter, Jonny," he ordered finally, "It's time to get the hell out of here."

"And Harley?" Frost asks.

The Joker averted his eyes with a grim face. "She stays."

* * *

Harley lifted her aching head, feeling as if it was a heavy weight dragging her down. Rubbing her hand against it, she looked at the damage laid before her. The door enclosing her and the Joker's room had been blown up, the light outside it illuminating a muscular figure.

Her vision blurred so that all she could see were distorted colours, as if Harleen's poor eyesight was back, leaving Harley with an irrational fear that everything that had transpired with her patient was all a dream.

"Puddin'? Is that you?" she weakly called out.

"What would you say if it was?" That voice was definitely not the Joker's.

"Deadshot?" Harley muttered perplexedly. "Oh... Oh no." She realized what was occurring.

The hitman just stood there silently.

"So..." her tone lightened. "Came all this way just for me, huh? I must've made an impression."

"You must've," he grinned.

Harley smiled sincerely back at him, a warm feeling unfolding in her stomach. She pushed it down though, knowing what she would have to do. There was no way in hell that she was going back to Belle Reve, even if it meant that she'd be reunited with some genuine friends.

"We've had some good times, Deadshot and I'm sorry to do this, but you're not gonna get more time reduced off your sentence today." And with a deft flick of her leg, she swept Deadshot's feet out from under him.

He fell with a loud thud, but wasn't too shaken up that he couldn't quickly get back on his feet. Harley tensed, preparing to throw a punch when Deadshot held his hands out in surrender.

"Wait, wait, there's no need for that. I'm not going to take you in."

Harley pulled her arm back, a quizzical expression consuming her features. "What're you on about?"

"Believe me, doll face; we've become friends, and friends don't throw their friends back in prison, especially when it means that a bomb with a microphone allowing us to talk to Satan herself will be activated again in your neck."

"Wait, seriously?" Harley was dumbfounded by this newfound fact for a second, rubbing her neck where the deactivated bomb was.

He smiled at that, nodding before his features hardened. "But we've got bigger problems to worry about."

He quickly filled her in on Waller's plan, Harley's face turning incredulous and vengeful. "She's almost crazier than I am!" she exclaimed after Deadshot was finished.

Suddenly, the gunshots in the background stopped and the hushed voices of the squad became clearer. Deadshot's eyes darted to Harley's with urgency, conveying a silent message for her to run.

She immediately started and then with a brief hesitation turned back to the hitman. He shook his head, questioning her in a whisper.

Harley put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she murmured, their eyes meeting for a second before she pulled away.

Then she plunged up the stairs leading to the roof, Deadshot staring after her, a mixture of emotions evident in his eyes.

* * *

The swish of the helicopter's blades grew louder as Harley opened the hatch and stepped onto the roof. She beamed as she saw the Joker's face through the window, skipping towards the closed door of the copter.

Harley knocked on it expectantly and caught Jonny Frost's eye, faltering at the look of sympathy in them.

Something was wrong.

As a reflex, she looked at the Joker, but he was distracted by something in his hands.

"Frost," she said with a sudden seriousness.

Frost's eyes betrayed pity, but he still moved the controls and prepared to take off. Harley's eyes widened, realization that the Joker was leaving without her sinking in.

She finally shared a glance with the Joker: her hopeful visage met with his dismissive cold one. "Mr. J?" she let out, refusing to believe that he would do this when she didn't even know what she did wrong.

Joker's eyes softened for a moment looking at his harlequin. He sighed and got up from his seat in the helicopter, opening the door. Harley let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

Except he didn't open it wide enough for her to step inside.

She parted her lips, about to ask what Joker was doing when he beat her to it.

He set a meaningful gaze upon her as if trying to say something through it. "Go."

And with that, he promptly turned into the already lifting helicopter, leaving Harley with nothing to do except stare after him, her heart pounding so loud she thought it would burst.


End file.
